Ice
by Gia-XY
Summary: Edo liked ice and cold drinks, Yuuya couldn't stop him from consumed them!/ Shounen-ai. Minor pairing. Could be a series.


**Ice**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Edo liked ice and cold drinks, Yuuya couldn't stop him from consumed them!

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Generation NeXt_ Takahashi Kazuki, Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Rating:** T

 **.**

 **Genre(s):**

Friendship, family

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AU, _shounen-ai_ , minor pairing, OOC, cursing, vocabulary crisis, grammar mistakes, Japanese terms, maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Edo, I think you add too much ice to your drinks."

Edo Phoenix—who just added some ice to his orange juice—blinked as he looked at Sakaki Yuuya, his neighbour.

"Sorry, I will make the new one after this." Edo said as he realized that he wasn't at his house. Well, it's Yuuya's house.

Yuuya sighed as he heard Edo's innocent reply. The blue-eyed man really didn't understand what was Yuuya meant, huh?

"What I mean, it's not good for your throat, Idiot." Yuuya said, tried to make his words earlier clearer.

Then, Edo frowned in annoyance.

"So? It's not you problem I think." Edo stated with his flat face.

Yuuya knew smiled in annoyance. He knew, if Edo wore flat expression, it meant that he's annoyed or feeling offended. But, Yuuya could just careless, because he's more annoyed knowing Edo's insensitivity from his way of responding earlier.

Yuuya couldn't help but doubted the fact that Edo was a genius with two PhDs sometimes ….

"I'm worried about you, Edo." Yuuya said, tried to make Edo understand what he actually want to say.

Edo just stood with blank face, stared at Yuuya with unsatisfied looks.

"Well, don't worry then."

"What?!"

Without further argument, Edo brought his glass up to his mouth, and then drank half of his orange juice in one gulp.

Edo liked ice and cold drinks, Yuuya couldn't stop him from consume them!

After brought his glass away from his mouth, Edo looked at Yuuya. Yuuya was looked really disappointed as he failed convincing Edo to take remove some of his ice.

But then, both gasped when a hand took away Edo's glass from behind.

"Dad!" Yuuya shouted, called to the one who took Edo's glass.

Edo turned back his body, to find that Sakaki Yuushou—Yuuya's dad—was drinking his orange juice right there.

Bloods rushed up to Edo's face.

"… Ah, you right, Yuuya. This is really cold." Yuushou said after he drank some sips of the orange juice.

"Yuu-Yuushou-san!"

"Riiight?! Why don't you stop him from the start?" Yuuya shouted in protest as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Then, Edo shouldn't drink this anymore. Yuuya, give Edo the new one. I will drink this one." Yuushou said, made Edo went panicking suddenly. He shook his head hurriedly, disagree with Yuushou's idea.

"I'm okay with that one!"

"But it's not good if you drink this. It's too cold."

"I-it's not good for Yuushou-san too!"

Yuushou blinked, looked at Edo unbelievably. Then, he laughed a little and brought his hand up to Edo's head. The blue-eyed teen stiffened.

"I'm older, then I must do something if younger kid like you do reckless thing." Yuushou said with wide smile and moved his hand up and down to pat Edo's head.

Edo silenced. He looked down with his face still hot. Shit, why did Yuushou always make Edo hard to do anything? Even just to breath?

And, Edo didn't like how Yuushou treated him like a kid when he's actually 16 ….

"I bring the new one!" Edo startled when Yuuya shouted. Without Edo's realizing, Yuuya had already gone to the kitchen and took a glass of another orange juice with little ice for Edo.

Yuushou smiled to his son, and then went back to the living room—with Edo's previous glass of orange juice in his hand.

Edo looked down with blushed face. Yuuya frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong, Edo?"

Edo still stayed in silent as he brought up his hand to his head. His blue eyes widened unbelievably.

"Ugh …."

… Edo really hated himself for loving a married-man like Yuushou sometimes ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Japanese term:**

 _-san_ : Added after someone's name to show politeness, especially to older people.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hey, I bring up a new TornSmileshipping fanfiction! Edo's The Sakakis' neighbour here and his father—Mr. Phoenix from GX—still alive and have a company with DD. Edo's not a pro duelist, but he's at Maiami to take care his father's company work relationship with Leo Corporation. Oh, and, Edo actually has a foster brother who live with him at Maiami, Yuugo. Sorry, ARC-V episode 130 just told me to do it. I will make about Edo and Yuugo in other opportunities—if I have time and inspirations. :'D

So, that's all! Sorry if there are any mistakes and thank you for reading!


End file.
